The Breaking End
by Doll Sapphire
Summary: It's about a girl that is named Doll Sapphire she goes through realisti problems like deppression, axiety, PDHD etc I hope you enjoy the first chapter of The Breaking End!
1. chapter 1

Chapter one "Don't let it get you"

A Sapphire a being in which a powerful never-ending power is grown, a being of uncanniness a powerful leader? A tyrant? This is where this story takes place. Through the eyes of an Sapphire, most commonly known as Mancelldollengloria Sapphire or just the shortened version she got in the U.S. is Doll or Gloria Sapphire. Her mind powerful as she sparked the flame, her power flurries when she thinks back to those cursed words. "Fear would be your greatest enemy." She looks back longingly and said in a whisper to herself. "Tomorrow is another day." In a sullen expression she shared as the burning salty tears fell she said.

"Will this be my life? In a servitude of misery, to forever be stuck in a loop in which I'm never free?"

In that she took the lonely razor blade and counted (one, two, three) in those seconds she cut her arm, only to come to realize the fast regeneration that came. She was not human and neither a monster, in her head she was misery. she always dread on those thoughts in which she still had to return to the place that started her misery. It was only an hour till she heard the door open revealing a tall figure with red hair. "Hallo Puppe!"(Hello Doll) he said as he looked at Doll with upset look.

Doll looked up at him and said. "Dan la vie, ils me donneront la mort et dans la mort, ils me donneront la misére."(Within life they'll give me death, and Within death they'll give me misery) He looked at Doll pleasingly. "Gut, haben zumindest wir ein verständnis."(Good at least we have an understanding.) He said smugly. "oh bien sûr, Jimmeh."(oh of course,Jimmeh) Doll said sarcastically clearing most of the tension away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "When darkness Attacks"

Jimmeh placed his stuff in the closet in which he sleeps in. Doll looked at herself for a moment eying her gem, which only glowed the bright reddish pink color. In this she sighed 'tomorrow is the day, The first day of school, it's going to be within my Sophomore year as a 16 year old trying to further my dreams. As she locked her thoughts on how much of a disappointment Freshman year was with the bulling continuing around her making her feel useless, which is the reason why she does self harm, because of this.

As she stared at the time; she meet with her own heart pounding with anxiety it was only 10:00 pm and she was already having panic attacks about the thought of going back. She soon wished Jimmeh a goodnight and laid down taking her phone only to play music. The song began.

((Your heartbeat is pulsing at night in your chest, It's gold and it's glowing with all the life you have left.))

Doll breathed slowly in a way to calm the major beast of anxiety.

(( I received your word from hospitals where you felt alone, your words like smoke they make me sick, but they kept me warm.))

Doll's anxiety got worse her chest felt tight, tense, and unwavering pain coursed over.

((Run where you'll be safe, through the garden gates, to the shelter of magnolias))

Doll felt the pain grow worse as she sees her gem glow brighter.

((Your eyes like sea glass, so weathered and worn, from all they've seen of adolescence torn.))

Doll eyes began to glow a bright blue as she felt her retinas begin to scan like a super-computer.

((The lovers who have tainted you, they pulled you into the night.))

Doll felt something start to grab her, and within an instant she was getting pulled.

((They touched your skin with velvet gloves, and made you made you feel alive))

Doll clings on to her bed in hopes that she could save herself from the unknown pursuer.

((Run where you'll be safe, through the garden gates to the shelter of magnolias, there's not much time the blush in the sky begins to fade))

Doll lets go, and instantly she was pulled into darkness where she finds herself in the arms of a figure with dark brown hair and yellow piercing eyes.

((You are weathered and worn, your petals soft and torn, the fading color, you bent your shoulders to hold the weight of the world, you would surly shatter.))

In that the figure grabbed her neck and wickedly started to coke her.

((Run where you'll be safe, through the garden gates, to the shelter of magnolias, there's not much time, the blush in the sky begins to fade.))

In this Doll's eyes shut in a comatose state from the deprived oxygen getting into her lungs. She was knocked in to REM sleep. In the morning she woke up in utter distress of taking a shower, putting on lotion, putting on deodorant, putting on perfume, putting on school uniform, brushing teeth, brushing/braiding hair and finally getting her school supplies organized. At the end of this she laid upon her head a purple ribboned bow which surpassed to her Prussian Blue uniform. "Давайте сделаем это хороший день!" (Let's make it a good day)


	3. Chapter 3

"The First Day"

(First person P.O.V.Doll) part one!

I walked down the hallway, and was greeted by a monitor he was known as Mr. Темнота-солнца (Darkness-of the sun) he was a tall male, that looks young, with light blond hair. In Freshman year I thought he was creepy and unsettling now he only seemed more creepy. He lead me to the M.P.R where I saw hundreds of thousands of students, which made my stomach turn it all of the sudden felt like everything was closing on me. The pictures my eyes perceived grew blurry as I felt my chest tighten. I walked in the M.P.R. with caution as my breathing increased, at this point I knew my anxiety was taking over. It was painful to think of an conversation starter I was in a great state of fear. 'Fear would be your greatest enemy.' My eye widened at the sight of moving figures walking towards me.

I walked a separate way, in which they followed then I bumped in to someone, and my heart stopped. Mr Smith looked at me with a smile and said. "Oh you must be Ms. Sapphire, right?" 'DID HE REALLY FORGET WHO I WAS!!!!' I looked at him and clenched my chest and said with my best ability. "Ye-...yes th-that's my na-name." I choked, it was so hard for me to interact with people normally, without shying away from them. In this Mr. Smith gave his big goofy grin and said. " Doll you go to Mr. Wilson okay? Oh and you have me again this year!" I looked at him trying to hide my hesitation. "o...o-okay." I manged to make out as I walked away from the sandy blond American. I then tried to walk by the huge crowd and still avoid my set of stalkers following me.

I turn to a tall but not as tall as Mr. Smith male, with bright green eyes, bushy eyebrows, light blond hair, and a thick British accent. I walked up to him and gave him a gentle gesture with my hand and said. " Excuse m-me s-sir are you M-Mr. W-Wilson." He looked at me with a gentle expression. " Why, yes I'm Mr. Wilson, what do thou want." He looked at he with an blank expression which gabbed knives into my chest I broke down, the tension was unbearable then I manged to say. "I need my sche- schedule, pl-please s-sir." He looked at me with realization written all over his face. "Oh you must be, Ms.Sapphire right?" He stated softly as I tried to spit out a response feeling the pain deepen more, I felt like crying hysterically then finally spitting out "y-yes s-sir." His expression never changed as he goes through a box a certificates until he took out one that read in bold [DOLL SAPPHIRE] he took it out and handed it to me, and said. "There you go mate, be careful alright, I don't want another tragic incident" I looked at him as I carefully walked out of the mess of people. I then felt the tension and pain dwindle and then epilogued. 

I felt relieved as the sense of comfort fill my introverted body. Then I heard the bell and went to class. I went to my first class which had Mrs. 田丁 [Machi] she stood in front of the board and said as we came in. "你好 欢迎上i课!" (Hello welcome to class) She had an overly excited mood-swing towards the class that I couldn't help it, but feel like she's planning something. As the periods passed The bell ranged for lunch I felt my anxiety grow as I'm confronted with people. I soon left and went to the library to hide from people. I have always felt happy alone. I bit my apple as I stared into the book it talked about a thing a person an organism called Phyre (phy-er, fire) It was told that she controls the greatest leaders in the world, and that she's dangerous being of mass destruction, that would separate families, in-slave humans, start full nuclear warfare. I was truly obsessed with this book even though It does have flaws.


End file.
